Leah's Mate
by Wolfgirl2023
Summary: A (REWRITTEN Leah in heat story) what happens to leah,Jacob and the pack when she goes into heat. What will happen when Jacob and Leah have history and he has hurt her before, will she want to be his mate after he hurt her before. What happens when a rival pack wants her. Other Twilight Characters will be in this story
1. Chapter Authors note

Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time but life can be busy sometimes . I am back and I will be rewriting this story and it will be improved please check it out.

Rewritten story Will be called Leah's Mate

I will be rewriting this story on it will be up sometime this week please check it out when it's published

A (REWRITTEN Leah Clearwater in heat story) what happens to leah,Jacob and the pack when she goes into heat. What will happen when Jacob and Leah have history and he has hurt her before, will she want to be his mate after he hurt her before. What happens when a rival pack wants her. Other Twilight Characters will be in this story


	2. Chapter 1 Leah

Leah's Mate

Chapter 1

Surprise you all get to read the first Chapter of this Story Today

(Authors Note Hi and welcome to my rewritten story for Leah Clearwater In Heat) I hope you enjoy it.

It's been a long time since I have been back but I will try my hardest to update hopefully twice a week.

Disclaimer All of the Twilight Character's belong to Stephanie Meyers. Except for some new character's that I made up.

P.S Flash Backs are in Itallic

Leah's POV

Do you ever feel like just not getting out of bed, you know the feeling that you have of just wanting to

sleep all day. Well I'm feeling like that today and I have no clue why, I mean sure I feel warmer then normal for a shape shifter that runs at a 104 degrees. I have been told by my pack mates that I have been smelling different then normal as well whatever that meant freaks it's not like I go around smelling them. Anyways this all started around the middle of December and now it's the end of December we are literally a couple of days away from January.

"Leah" my mother called through my bedroom door

"Yeah" I called back to her

"I need you to do me a favor and run a errand for me" She told me

"Sure have your sick daughter run the errand" I reply sarcastically

"Stop with the sarcasm I need you to go to the store, and grab somethings for me" She said

"Fine what do you need" I asked getting up and changed into my clothes

" I need you to grab somethings for a party Billy just called and Said that Jacob was coming back:"She said as I winced

" Now I know you and him didn't leave things in a good place...

"No we didn't if you remember correctly he broke my heart" I interrupted her with a bit of bitterness in my voice

"Now I know he did I was there when your brother tried to kick his ass for hurting you" She said and continued

" But I need you to do this for me, the council and the pack are going to throw him a party at the beach" she told me

"Do I need to go to that" I asked her

"If it was up to me I would tell you no you don't need to go,but the council wants every pack member there" She said as I winced once more

" OK I will go to the store for you" I told her

"That's my girl" She replied

"See you after work mom" I replied

"See you after work honey, we will all meet up here and then head over to the beach" She replied

"OK" I replied

I heard the front door close as I got out of my room and went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I garbed my keys and drove to the store thinking about the past when me and Jacob where on good terms with each other.

 _Flash Back_

 _Leah POV_

" _Come on Leah let's go to the beach" said Jacob_

" _OK" I told him as we both started to head to the beach for the day_

 _As I was walking towards the beach I stopped where the water meet the shore and I stood there contemplating in my head. I didn't hear him sneaking up behind me until it was to late, and I had been picked up and thrown into the sea._

" _HEY" I told him while spitting out water that had happened to get into my mouth and Jacob stood there laughing at me_

" _Sorry Leah but seeing you zoned out made me do it" He replied laughing I had gotten out of the water and started chasing him trying to get payback. He ran away laughing eventually we both stopped to try and catch our breaths._

" _Hey remember when your dad and my dad used to bring us out here when we where kids" he asked me,_

" _Yeah I remember your dad would bring you and your sisters here with me and my dad, we would all go and play near the water while our dad's talked and hung out watching us" I told him_

" _Yeah those where good times" He told me_

" _Yeah they where ' I reply thinking about how we would stay until it got dark and we would build a fire and roast marshmallows._

" _Hey I will always be there for you, you know that right? And that I will never hurt you." He asked me_

" _I know " I told him as the flashback faded_

Present Day

Leah POV

Well so much for always being there for me, and never hurting me I thought to myself bitterly.

Me and Jacob started to fall apart after the end of elementary school for me and him being 2 years younger we didn't hang around with each other as much as we used to after school. We would occasionally see each other when our fathers hung out. He had started hanging out with Charlie's swans daughter Bella, and that was the end of that. By the time I was in a junior in high school and him a Freshman did we see each other more, at least in the hallways by then I was dating Sam Uley so it's clear that things between me and Jacob had changed in high school. That wasn't how he hurt me oh no Jacob black Broke my heart in a entirely different way. I will tell you about that another day since I had realized I had been sitting in my car in front of the store for a awhile now. I got out of my car and walked into the store and went and got the things I needed. By the time I got home I saw a note my mom must have left before leaving for work telling me to make a casserole dish and some type of dessert for the party later tonight. As I thought about what to make for dessert I had another flash back.

 _Flash Back:_

 _Leah's POV_

 _I was standing in my kitchen with Jacob making a chocolate strawberry cake, and he was busy trying to stick his fingers into the batter I had made. For a cake I was getting ready to bake_

" _Hands off Jake" I told him_

" _Hey technically my hands are off it's my fingers that are in the batter" he said laughing as he licked one of his fingers that was covered in the batter._

" _Seriously stop I need to have enough batter to bake this cake, with you I will be lucky enough to get enough batter to bake" I told him laughing as I saw that he had some one the corner of his mouth._

" _Well you shouldn't have made it then, since you know this is one of my favorite cakes that you make" he told me as he got batter in my hair which somehow started a cake batter fight_

 _'Oh it's on " I said laughing as I got some on his face and started to run when I saw the look in his eyes of getting be back for doing that_

 _I ran and screeched when he picked me up with his hands covered in cake batter and we both laughted_

" _I got you " he said in my ear laughing_

" _That you do" I told him laughing as the Flashback ended_

End of Flash Back

(Author's note thank you all so much for reading this story I will update as soon as I can this week I am already working on Chapter 2 so It might be here sooner then you think. Please review and give me some feed back on what you think of this story)


	3. Chapter 2 why me

Leah's Mate

Chapter 2

Authors note here is chapter 2 a little earlier then expected I will update again on Wednesday

Disclaimer all twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

Leah's POV

Present day

As I shook the memory out of my head I looked for my mother's Cookbook, and looked up the recipe for a different dessert as it hurt thinking about that memory with Jacob. We were both in high school when that happened, and it was when I was dating Sam he was busy that weekend so we had to cancel our plans. So I had called Jacob and he came right over. Sam was ok with it he knew me and Jacob had been friends since we were little. I find a recipe for cinnamon rolls and I decide to go with that. Once everything was finished cooking I put them in portable containers and went to get ready for the beach party. As I looked through my closet I stumbled upon a dress that I hadn't worn in years it was a dress I had worn to prom...

 _Flashback_

 _Leah's POV_

 _(Leah is getting ready to go to Junior prom )_

 _I heard a sound of a motorcycle pulling up into the driveway and I looked out my window to see Jacob coming to the door. I heard my little brother Seth open the door and let him in, I heard him coming up the stairs towards my room. I opened my bedroom door and I saw him smile and his jaw drop._

" _Wow Leah you look amazing" He said after picking up his jaw off of the floor_

" _Thank you Jacob" I told him smiling_

" _Sam is lucky" he told me_

" _Yes he is and I think I'm going to let him go all of the way tonight after Prom" I told him and I saw his smile drop from his face_

" _Really?" he asked me_

" _I mean it seems logical me and Sam have been going out for almost 3 years" I told him_

" _Some people go out as long as you guys have and they don't have sex Leah" He told me with a look on his face_

" _I love him Jake" I told him as I saw him wince when I said that_

" _I'm sure you do" He said trying not to wince again_

" _What's your problem with him anyways Jake" I told him trying not to raise my voice at him_

" _I don't have a problem with him, but I still think you should wait" He told me_

" _I don't have to listen to you" I told him nearly raising my voice at him_

" _Then fine do whatever you want I don't care" he told me stomping out of my room and slamming my door_

" _I will" I yell knowing he can still hear me and I hear the front door slam shut..._

Present Day

Leah's POV

I didn't talk to Jacob for awhile after that I should have known he was just trying to prevent me from doing something that would hurt to think about later in life if it didn't work out between Me and Sam. I wish I had listened to him because it would be a year and 7 months later when my life would change; Sam would imprint, on my cousin leaving me heartbroken,and I would change into a Wolf. Yeah life would be forever changed for me, I threw that dress back into the closet and kept looking.

Jacob's POV

I looked up at the sign that said, "Welcome to La Push" and I took a breath. I haven't been since me and Leah had a fall out. Well it's more complicated than that she thinks I broke her heart, but she broke my heart. OR did we break both of our hearts in the process that is complicated to explain. I guess I better tell you my side of the story, we had been friends since elementary eventually things fell apart until high school. As a freshman I saw her in the hallway with Samuel Uley. Sometimes I would catch them making out by her locker and it would make my blood boil. Because you see I've had a crush on Leah since 6th grade for me and 8th grade for her. You would think it would be obvious that I didn't like them as a couple. I made other friends in Embry,Quil in elementary school they were the only one who knew how I felt. Once Sam cheated on Leah with her cousin I wanted to punch him in the face. I was her rock through it all of course I would also spend time with Bella. I think that's when the problems started between me and Leah, she thought I chose Bella over her. Which wasn't true at least from my point of view I didn't, It got worse when me and Leah got I to a relationship. I broke her heart in a way I never wanted to break it. She never forgave me for it and I sadly knew that this end for us so I left, and this has been the first time I've been back since. The thing is she also broke my heart how you make ask well that's a story for another day. I took a deep breath and made my way to the beach where they were holding a welcome back party for me. Would she be there and could we have a decent conversation could she forgive me like I have forgiven her…

Sneak peak of chapter 3

Things get crazy at the pack welcome back party

Jacob and Leah have a confrontation

The council has news

The pack reacts to the news

(Author's Note That's that on chapter 2 tell me what you all think. What did Jacob do that broke her heart. What did she do that broke his heart, are they both a fault for each other's broken hearts? I will update soon, and please leave a review for me so I can get some form of feedback from you all thanks)


	4. Chapter 3 Jacob's Back

Leah's Mate

Chapter 3 Jacob's back

Disclaimer All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I do have my own characters that are new, and don't belong to Stephanie Meyer they will appear later in the story.

Leah POV

I waited for Seth and my mom to get ready for the party and decided to keep myself occupied on my phone. I scrolled through pictures on my phone and saw pictures of me and Jacob which made me tear up a bit.

"I don't see why we have to go he broke her heart and yet the council want the whole pack there like he didn't do anything wrong"huffed Seth not looking forward to seeing Jacob again he used to idols him before what happend between me and Jake.

"It's ok Seth the sooner we go the sooner we can leave" I reply to him

We all got into the car and I had the casseroles and cinnamon containers in my lap. I had baked enough to feed the pack especially considering how much they ate. Other people would be bringing food as well thank goodness. As we get to the beach I can already tell everyone is here well mostly everyone. We were just waiting on the person of the hour, I went and set the food on the table. Once every one was settled in we waited for Jacob to arrive,just then we heard a car coming up the road. Everyone turned to look and see Jacob's car coming up and parking with the other vehicles. We heard him get out and heard him make his way towards us.

"Hello Jacob!" Embry and Quil came up running towards him with big smiles on there faces

"Hey guys" he said in reply as he went to give them both a guy hug

"Hello Jacob we are glad you are back" The a council member told him

"It's good to be back Hi dad" he replied seeing his dad coming up to him with a big smile on his face

"Hello son" Billy said in reply happy to have Jacob back

"Let's start this thing" Paul exclaimed

"Yes let's start everyone go and enjoy the food and company" Billy said

As everyone started to either,getting food or mingling I felt like someone was watching me. I knew who it was but I couldn't force myself to look up into his eyes. I went to get food then I went and sat by my mother. Once everyone was eating I heard a two people shouting at each other. Well not really shouting they were just talking really loud. I turn around to see my brother and Jacob having a nice discussion about me.

"I want you to stay away from her Jacob,you have hurt her enough the first time around" said Seth sternly at Jacob

"I think it should be up to her Seth"said Jacob

"Believe me the last thing she wants to do is to talk to you've spat in distain at Jacob

"I don't think that because look here she comes now" he said

I walked up to them and I pulled Seth away, as I could see he was starting to shake with anger. I could sense that Sam and the rest of the pack were watching what was going on. Along with the council

"Seth control yourself" I told him

"He hurt you Leah I can't just sit by and watch him do it to you again" he told me as his shaking slowed down and eventually stopped.

"I know and I appreciate that but I'm a big girl" I told him

"I know but it hurt be to see you depressed after he hurt you" he told me as I see Jacob since in the corner of my eye

"Jacob, Leah, Seth the council is about to start a meeting" interrupted my mom

We all went and sat by the fire and waited for the council members to start talking.

"So you might all be wondering why we brought you here, besides having the party" said Billy

"We have found some information that we think is important to the pack" said another member

The pack all looked at each other wondering what the news might be.

"the news is about Leah" Billy said as the pack all looked at me in shock

"What about Leah?" asked Sam

"It's regarding how you have been feeling lately leah"said another council member

I all of a sudden knew what this was about, it was about why I hadn't been feeling good.

"we found out Leah that you being the only female in the pack you are going into heat" said Billy as I shifted awkwardly in my seat.

"What!" I said in shock

"Your going into heat mating season is approaching for you, you have been a wolf for almost 2 years now right?" asked a council member

"Yes I have but what does this mean for me?" I asked as the pack sat there in shock

"It means you will need to mate with the alpha of the pack and have off spring with him" said Billy

"But Sam has Emily" I said

" NO not Sam" said Billy

And then I realized they meant Jacob, and I paled.

"You have got to be kidding me" shouted Seth

"We are not the pack will feel affected by it and want to fight the alpha, which is why we advise you to stay away from her if possible" Said a council member

"We have also set up a place for Jacob and Leah to stay at when her heat becomes to much for her to bear" said Billy

I could feel the heat in me rise at the thought of me and Jacob alone. But then I remembered what he did. This was going to be a hard thing to do, could I be ok with being his mate? Especially when the last time we tried to have a relationship he left and chose someone else.

Sneak peak of chapter 4

Leah goes into Heat

Leah and Jacob have a confrontation / it gets steamy so warning there will be a lemon in the next chapter

The pack members react to Leah being in heat

( Authors note So Jacob left Leah when they where in a relationship? Leah's going into heat problem will get worse in the next chapter what will she do. What will the pack do with her being in heat, how will they react being around her? Please leave a review)


	5. Chapter 4 We need to Talk

Chapter 4 We need to Talk

Disclaimer all twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

(Here is chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy it. I will update again next week on Wednesday. Remember Flash backs are in Italic)

Leah POV

As the days went by before I knew it we where already in the middle of January, and me being in heat problem kept getting worse. It got to the point where I didn't even want to leave the house, because there was a good chance I would bump into one of the pack members . They would act weird around me and try to sniff at me, which just makes Jacob tense. When I hang around the pack I notice Jacob tries to hover around me growling deep in his throat, whenever someone from the pack did something he didn't like to me. I haven't talked to Jacob ever since he came back so it makes for awkward pack meetings. I know that at some point I am going to have to talk to him, while I was in my thoughts someone knocks on my door. As I open the door I notice that's it's Jacob and I get a flashback.

 _FlashBack_

 _(Leah and Jacob's relationship before he ever left)_

 _Leah POV_

 _I hear a knock at the front door and I of over to answer it. I see Jacob there with flowers and a big smile on his face._

" _There's my girl" Jacob said as he hands me the flowers and picks me up twirling me around_

" _Jacob" I say laughing as I let out a squeal as he picks me up wraping my arms aound him._

 _As soon as he sets me back down I look up and lean in for a kiss. He was a little bit taller then me being 6'2 and all I was 5'8._

 _As we kiss I feel myself melting and leaning into his touch as his hands tighten around my waist. My arms wrap around his head as I trap my fingers that, weren't holding the flowers into his hair. When we kissed time seemed to go by faster and we never noticed._

" _Hey" I say to Jacob_

" _I bring flowers and all I get is a Hey" he said teasingly_

" _Hi handsome" I reply to him laughing_

" _That's more like it" he jokes and continues_

" _So what did you want to do today?" he asked me_

" _I don't know how about we watch a movie and cuddle" I said_

" _Ok " he said_

 _While we sat down and watched a movie, he goes to make popcorn and then starts to giving me a massage,_

" _Umm this is why I love you" I tell him teasing him_

" _I thought you loved me for my big heart,and my great body " he said teasing back_

" _That doesn't hurt that you have that to" I reply teasing back_

 _As we start to make out forgetting the popcorn and movie_

 _the flash back starts to fade away._

Present Day

Leah POV

"Hey" Jacob says

"Hey" I reply

"Can I come in?" he asks me

"Um sure" I reply hoping to be able to control myself around him. I can feel the wolf in me purring when he is around. As he steps in I close the door I see him turn around and look at me.

"We need to talk" he tells

"About what" I ask him

"About everything that happend before I left, you, me, and this whole mating thing" he tells me as I can feel the room getting warmer.

"OK" I tell him knowing this was bound to happen sooner or later. We bother go and sit in the living room.

"So I just want to talk about why I left first" he said

"I know why you left Jacob" I said bitterly and continued before he could say anything

"You left because you choose Bella over me, you choose her because things got tough between us" I told him

" NO I didn't" he replied

"Yes you did you left the moment it got hard for us, when the council didn't want us together, you have up on us not me" I told him starting to feel tears building up.

"I didn't know what I could have done Leah" he said starting to get frustrated with me

" You could have fought for us, for our relationship" I all but yelled at him

"You know that the council wouldn't have let us be together no matter how hard I fought." he replied getting madder

"Then we could have ran away just the two of us, instead you went and left with Bella" I said back

" You never would have ran away with me your mom, and brother are here" he said and continued "Besides I went with Bella to visit her mother in Flordia" he said intruppting me.

"Yes I would have ran away with you, your father is here and you still ran away,but seeing what you did after you broke up with me that really was the last nail in the coffin" I told him holding my tears back.

" He would been ok with your mom and the council helping what do you Talking about?" said Jacob

"He still needed you Jacob" I say to him and continued. "You went to a bar and got drunk and slept with a girl that you meet there" I said with a tear slipping from my right eye.

He gave me a confused look

"Oh don't pretend you didn't do it Sam saw you at the bar" I told him and I could see him starting to shake as I mentioned Sam. As I start to move away he pushes me back into the wall. And his eyes change he now has a gold ring around his eye. I could feel my wolf getting excited, and yipping at him wanting to come out to see her alpha.

"I don't want you bringing up Sam" he said with a stern look

"Why because he was right" I asked challenging him

" NO because it makes my wolf angry when you mention or talk to him" he said as he nuzzled my neck nipping me there. As he continued to do that I could feel my mind becoming foggy. It was getting hard to hold a conversation with him, as he kept nipping at my neck. My breathing was getting unrythmic and I started panting. I then felt the pressure come off my neck, and I look up to see Jacob looking at me. He leaned over and ran his lips over mine, I felt a spark when he did that. I grabbed his head and his arms tightened around my waist. After awhile he started to pull at the strap of my tank top and started leaving nips around my collar bone I whimpered at that I felt like my world was spinning.

Just then I heard someone burst threw the front door...You have got to be kidding me.

Sneak peek at Cahpter 5

A person ruins the moment

We get to learn about the rival Pack

Jacob and Leah continue their discussion.

And maybe a little bit about what really happend when that night after Jacob and Leah broke up .

(Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter well someone ruined the moment. We will find out more about Leah'and Jacob's past as the story goes on. Should Leah believe what Sam told her? What really happend that night? And did Jacob really chose Bella over Leah buy his own will or is someone else behind it? Do you like this sneak peek thing I have going on or should I stop doing it? Leave a review please I will update again next week on Wednesday Have a good weekend )


	6. Chapter 5 The past hurts

Chapter 5 The past hurts

Disclaimer all Twilight character's belong to Stephine Meyer. I do have some of my own character's.

Sorry about the late night Post on a Wednesday but here it is I hop you enjoy it. A quick shout out to Brankel1 for reviewing thank you so much.

I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review.

Leah POV

As I looked up to see who had interrupted the moment between Jacob and I, I saw that it was my own brother Seth who interrupted the moment.

He did not look very happy to see Jacob at our house..

"What do you think you are doing to my sister" he asked Jacob

"What did it look like I was trying to do to your sister" asked Jacob

"It looked like you where trying to maul her" he told Jacob with a sneer

"Well then it looks like you have no problem with your eyes then" said Jacob and I could feel him starting to get tense, I knew I would have to speak up and get there attention away from each other. Before they phased

"Hey that's enough you two" I told them both getting in between

"What is he doing here" Seth asked me

"We where just talking" I told him

"Well it seems like the world talking has a different meaning since I last did it" He told me looking at me like a Parent who is scolding their kid

"Hey I was talking to him it just got out of hand a little bit" I told him

"Well you and I have a different meaning it seems like fore how far a little bit means" He told me and then turned back to Jacob

"You need to leave Jacob" He said trying to keep his body from shaking

"Hey I think that is up to your sister" said Jacob and I looked at him with pleading eyes

"Fine I will go" Said Jacob "But we aren't done talking we will talk later" He told me as he walked out of the door

Seth looked at me and said " I want you to be careful with him Leah, you remember what he did to you last time right?" He asked me

"Yes I do and I don't need you to look after me I am a big girl I can look after myself" I told him

"I know you can but as your brother it is my job to look after you" Said Seth

"I appreciate that little brother" I told him with a smile as he walked away smiling back at me

As I go back into my room I Start thinking about what Happened that night me and Jacob had broken up..

 _Flashback_

 _Third person POV_

 _As Leah sits in her living room waiting for news about what the council had told Jacob. About them being together she had started to pace back and forth getting anxious. Just then she hears a knock at the door, as she goes to open it there stands Jacob. He has a somber look on his face which meant bad news for the both of them._

 _"What did they say" asked Leah almost too scared to ask Jacob_

 _"They said that we couldn't be together anymore, and that we need to break up" said Jacob with a sad look in his eyes_

 _"What why?" asked Leah looking like she was about ready to cry_

 _"They said that two people that can shapeshift into a wolf can't be together" He said and continued to speak " They said we cant be together because I need to have a heir someone to take my place if something where to happen to me"_

 _"And since I'm sterile I can't give you children we can't be together" I Said angrily_

 _"Yup that about covers it" Said Jacob_

 _"Well did you fight back asked Leah_

 _"I couldn't have even if I wanted to Leah they voted on it, it was unanimous that we break up" said Jacob_

 _"No I won't let them dictate our lives Jacob" Leah said as a tear ran down her cheek and Jacob had moved forward and wiped her tears away with his thumb._

 _"We could run away" Said Leah quietly knowing he could hear her with his wolf hearing_

 _"I won't have you leave your family just for me" Said Jacob_

 _"I wouldn't be the only one leaving family behind, besides my mom and brother have each other" Said Leah_

 _"NO Leah I won't have you fun away with me" Repeated Jacob_

 _"Then fight for us please Jacob" Leah said as she started to sob into Jacob's shoulder_

 _"I would give up anything to be with you" she continued crying_

 _"I know you would and I don't want you to have to do that" He said as the Flash back started to fade._

Present day

Leah POV

It hurt thinking about that night and that was just the beginning, of things that happened that night. As I started to get lost in my deep thought. started to doze off.

Klaus POV

As I sat inside my living room the sight of Leah Clearwater dozing off faded in my mind. I should explain myself you see I am a wolf as well as being a part seer. My mother was a seer in her family and my father was a wolf, when I was born I had both of my parent's gifts. I was able to look into the future and I was also able to locate someone if I knew their name. I heard about a she wolf in the pacific northwest. She is what I have been waiting for over 30 years. Mentally I was 60 years old but physically I looked not a day over 25. I had kept phasing to wait for my mate my mother had seen for me in my future. The only thing was sometimes the future isn't always a certain thing. All I know is as the alpha of the east coast Pack I would do everything in my power to have her. Even if it meant killing the Alpha of the La Push Washington pack, La Push here we come I thought to myself..

Sneak peek at Chapter 6

The Rival pack starts to travel to La Push

Leah and Jacob get put into a house together {How long can they resist each other}

The pack learns about the Rival Pack..

{Authors note} So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and we now know a little something about who is coming for Leah. We will learn more about the rival pack in the upcoming chapters. We will also learn more about what happened that night Leah and Jacob broke up. This flash back was just the beginning of what happened that night. Again I want to give a shoutout to Brankel1 for reviewing thank you so much. I will try and update again on Friday until then have a good day.}


	7. Chapter 6 The Other Pack

Chapter 6 The other pack

Disclaimer all Twilight character's belong to Stephanie Meyer

{Sorry for the late update but my computer didn't save the chapter, I had to rewrite it all over again. So I hope you all enjoy it the next update will be hopefully Next Wednesday. Please excuse my Grammar I am not that great with grammar.}

Klaus POV

As I leave my house I notice my pack gathering looking at me curiously.

"So I see you all got my message to meet up here." I told them

"Yes we did what is going on?" asked Nick the pack's beta and one of my best friends

"I had a vision." I told him and he and the pack all looked at me realizing what this meant.

"What did you see in this vision?" asked Tucker the omega in the pack and one of the smaller wolves that we had.

"I saw that there has been another female wolf that has gone into heat." I told the pack.

"This means we will have the opportunity to make this pack stronger." said Warren another pack member.

"Yes that's what it means." I reply

"Where is this Leah?" asked Nick

"La Push Washington." I reply

"Are we strong enough as a pack to take the she wolf away from the Alpha." asked another pack member with a worried look.

"I think we are strong enough." I reply

"I hope your right I remember when another pack took our female wolf away we weren't strong enough to stop them." said Thunder one of my other close friends

I think about what he was talking about remembering when another pack took Hayley away from us. It had been a surprise when she went into heat she was taken from us by another pack. Me and Hayley had been friends since childhood,and I had not been strong enough to stop the other pack Alpha.

I am broken from my thoughts as I hear a subtle cough from Nick and I looked at Thunder.

"I remember Thunder and it will not happen like last time." I tell him and I see him nod

"Ok you all need to be packed and ready to go by sunrise." I tell my pack and continued

" We will leave 6 of our pack members here to watch the border end report anything back to me." I told them and they all nodded. My pack had 15 members so leaving six members to protect our territory was a good choice.

"Ok we will meet here at sunrise tomorrow." I tell them and then I go into my house to pack a bag.

The next Day

Klaus POV

I had gotten ready and waited for the rest of my pack to get here and slowly they started to show up. We all decided who would stay and protect our territory and they people we love. The rest of us started heading towards our destination

La Push here we come I thought..

La Push Washington 

Leah POV

I am sitting outside on the steps it is a cold night tonight not that I mind. In my defense when you run at a 104 degrees the cold air feels really good against my skin. Anyways as I am sitting there a howl fills the night sky, I can tell that it is Jacob and that he is calling a pack meeting. I start running into the woods next to my house and I phase. That is when I can hear the pack getting anxious about what this meeting could be about. I take off running loving the rush I get and knowing I will beat everyone to Jacob being the fastest in the pack. As Usual I beat everyone and I can see Jacob in wolf form sitting and waiting. We wait for the rest of the pack to get there and I can feel myself getting worked up. Ever since me and Jacob talked at my house I can feel my wolf getting excited around Jacob. I can see that Jacob is also being affected by how close I am so he back's away from be so that we aren't so close. I then hear the rest of the pack heading towards us and I get mentally ready to try to hide what I am feeling when I am around Jacob.

"Hey Leah why do you always beat us?" whined Collin

"You know why Collin I am the fastest out of the pack." I told him teasing him

I see him and the rest of the pack pop up from the forest, and I see the pack all sit in a circle around me and Jacob. As they all sit down I notice that the younger wolves are starting to catch up height wise to the older wolves.

"Ok Jacob so why are we having a pack meeting?" asked Sam

"I have a friend of mine that I meet when I was gone, and he told me some news." said Jacob

"Well do tell." said Paul

"Matt a friend of mine is a shifter as well and he told me there is news going around. About Leah being in Heat Matt said that there is a pack that is heading our way planning on taking Leah." says Jacob and the rest of the pack looked at me shocked.

"How are packs finding out about Leah." asked Seth shocked and scared for me.

"Apparently the wolf/shifter community keep in touch with each other." said Jacob

"How come no one has kept in touch with us?" asked Paul

"Because no one knew about us until now." said Jacob

"How did they know I went into heat?" I ask Jacob

"Well apparently some packs have seers in their communities." Said Jacob and continued " Seers are like Alice Cullen they can see the future but only wolf/shifters not vampires.

"Just like Alice can see everyone's future except ours because we are shifters." I said in realization

"How come we don't have a seer?" asked Embry

"I don't know why we don't have one" Said Jacob "Maybe we do have one but they don't want to revel themselves yet. All I know is that we need to be more alert and guarded during patrols."

"Ok we will" said Quil

"What do we do about the other pack heading our way?" asked Embry

"We have to be ready to fight them and protect Leah" said Jacob "Apparently Leah every shifter pack has a female wolf, except the pack that is coming here to take you." said Jacob as I looked at him shocked that I wasn't the only female wolf shifter.

"Ok this meeting is over remember keep an eye out. Someone has to be with Leah at all times of at least guarding her house I will take the first shift." Said Jacob and shooting me a look when I was about to protest.

As the pack broke off I started to head to my house and I could feel Jacob following me. Once I got to my house I phased back and put on my cloths tied on my ankle. I quickly tried to get inside before Jacob as I heard the back door close I knew that it was going to be hard to resist him. But dam it I would try. I would question him about the other female wolfs and see what I can find out. I can feel him standing behind me in the kitchen oh boy this was not going to be easy. As I turned around and looked into his eyes I could see that his wolf was at the surface. Looking at me with desire in his eyes

This wasn't going to be as easy to resist him as I thought...

Cliffhanger ..

{Author's note I did leave you all with a cliffhanger, Will Leah be able to resist being in the house alone with Jacob? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, you got to meet Klaus's Pack. I am sorry for any grammar mistakes I am not that great at grammar. I will try to fix any mistakes, again please leave a review and let me know what you think. I will update again on Wednesday until then have a great rest of the weekend.}


	8. Chapter 7 Heat and Confontation

Chapter 7 Heat & Confrontation

{ Authors note As you all have noticed I have deleted **The Leah Clearwater In Heat story** as this is the rewritten version of that story just with a different title. It also with more of a plotline to it was well. If you would still like that story please Private message me and I can give you the Chapters and you can continue that story or just have it to read. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and I will try to upload the next one by Friday night at the latest. Also please leave a review about what you think of this story. I will also update my other stories on here soon as well as add on a new story to my page. So please stay toned and make sure to check out my stories thank you.}

Leah POV

As I watched Jacob draw closer to me I could feel my self getting hot and bothered. Once he was close enough I could feel him sniffing my neck and a deep growl come from his throat. Hearing that sound in his throat made me whimper I could feel my head falling back giving him access my neck. I heard him growl in approval as he nipped at my neck making me whimper more. I started to put creep my hands up his shirt hearing him suck in his breath at the feeling. As we start to kiss it starts heated and I feel him picking me up and carrying me to my bed room. Once we are in my room I proceed to take of his shirt as he does the same with mine. soon we are both shirtless. We can both feel our wolves on the surface wanting to be let out wanting to mate together which was a intense feeling. I could slowly feel my wolf pushing threw my mental barrier and wanting to meet her alpha. Jacob was also trying to stop his wolf from coming out and meeting his female wolf. Jacob started to trail kisses down to my collar bone and then closer to my breasts. I could feel him reaching over to unhook my bra while still trailing kisses down my collar bone. As I felt him unhooking my bra I threw my head back and started panting and I started to grind into his lap. His grip on me tightened. All of a sudden I heard someone knock on the front door. When I went to stand up Jacob pulled me back down

"Leave it they might leave" Said Jacob  
"Jacob it might be important" I told him as I stood up and I heard him groan as I stretched and put my bra and shirt on.  
As I went to answer the door I could hear Jacob following me probably without a shirt on. When I finally had opened the door it showed Sam standing there with a annoyed look on his face.  
"Can I help you Sam?" I asked wondering why he was here I heard Jacob growling from behind me. Looking behind me I shoot him a be nice look which he ignored.

"Yes some of us where on patrol and we think we caught whiff of a new scent. It doesn't belong to any of us or the Cullen's." said Sam

"Why didn't you howl for us" asked Jacob Sternly he looked so hot when he was stern.

"Well it seemed like you two where preoccupied." replied Sam

"Forget about that boys let's go" I told them as I pushed by them and started to head towards the woods. To meet up with the rest of the pack once I was near the woods I phased. There goes another pair of my favorite cloths I thought to myself and started to run. I could hear Jacob and Sam running behind me trying to catch up like they could. I was also able to hear my packs thoughts and some of them where either annoyed, worried, or impressed. The impressed thoughts came from Paul oh jeez.

"Nice Jacob it seems like you couldn't stay away." said a laughing Embry

"Yeah what happened to resisting each other." said a Snickering Paul

"You guys know they weren't going to resist each other for long." said Quil

"All right enough." said Jacob "get you head in the game and tell me what happened." he continued to say

"Well me and Paul where patrolling and we found this scent just North of the border." said Sam

"So we followed it and it lead right near our territory." continued Paul

"Show me" said Jacob as we all started to run to the North side of our territory. Once we got there the pack started to spread out trying to find any clues about this new pack. We all heard a howl in the distance and it wasn't from anyone in our pack and we all took off running. The pack started to spread out hopping to surround this new pack that apparently wanted me. Once we got to a clearing that had a wildflowers in it that is when we saw them a pack made up of 9 pack members. They all had different markings and colors. One had a star shaped birthmark over his right eye and another had a thunderbolt in his fur right next to his right side. I noticed that our pack had started to growl at them. I noticed a the biggest shifter start to move towards us his pack flanking him. His fur had a dark chocolate color to it the color was lighter then Sam's fur color but not to light. The wolf also had patches of a light brown blending in with his dark fur he had and he was staring at me. I felt Jacob move closer to me and let out a menacing growl at that wolf. Who instead of shaking with fear looked like he was amused buy the situation this did not go well with Jacob. The other alpha then proceeded to shift in front of us and that prompted to Jacob to do the same but not before telling us to stay alert. He then proceeded to shift and put on his shorts.

"Well you must be Jacob" the man said looking at Jacob up in down trying to size him up

"Yes but how do you know my name and I don't know yours?" asked Jacob

"My name is Klaus and you don't know about me because your pack doesn't keep in touch with the wolf community." he responded

"What do you want." asked Jacob and Klaus laughed at that making the rest of my pack tense

"Oh I think you already know what we want." said Klaus and then started at me making my pack growl at him.

"You can't have her." said Jacob growling

"Well that's not for you to decide it's hers. He told Jacob while pointing at me and everyone looked at me.

{Authors note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are excited to see what happens next. I will have the next chapter up by Friday Night and Please leave a review. I will also be working on a New story as well as this one so make sure to check that one out. It is in the drafting process and I will have more details about it later.}


	9. Chapter 8 We Are Going To Need Help

Chapter 8 We Are Going To Need Help

{Author's Note Hi everyone so I am going to be shifting the updating dates to Wednesday Night and Saturday Night. That is when you can expect this story to be updated. So Here is the next chapter of this Story I hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer all Twilight Character's belong to Stephanie Meyers}

Leah POV

As I woke up the next morning I start to think about what happened the day before with the rival pack.

 _Flashback_

 _Leah's POV_

 _As I saw everyone look toward me after the of other pack's Alpha Klaus was his name. I turned to look at Jacob who looked like he was about to kill Klaus._

 _"Like I said you can't have her" snarled Jacob_

 _"I will take her away from you when you least expect it." said Klaus_

 _All of my pack brothers where snarling at him and Klaus's pack snarled right back at us. I then watched as my pack and Klaus came up with a deal to have a fight between Alpha's and who ever won would get me. That is what worried me the most I was scared for Jacob I didn't doubt his ability to fight. But this Alpha looked stronger then Jacob I didn't want him to get hurt over me. I listened in as Jacob and the rival pack planned a meeting/fight between alpha's it was set to 7 days from yesterday. I remember fighting with Jacob over him having to fight for me_

 _"Jacob you can't do this I won't let you." I told him as our pack headed back to our territory_

 _"Leah I have no choice I won't let them take you away from us." he replied in our pack mind link_

 _"Yes you could have let me talk to him and let me see if I could settle this." I replied_

 _"What no way he would have token the opportunity to take you right then and there." he said angrily_

 _"We need to figure out another way then, it's not like I doubt your fighting abilities but Klaus seems stronger then us." I told him_

 _"Jacob is right Leah we don't have any other option other then to Have Jacob fight him." replied Paul looking at us with a worried look on his face_

 _"But what if he gets hurt or worse killed because of this." I said trying not to think about Jacob dying_

 _"We will just have to train ourselves to better be prepared." said Sam_

End of Flash Back

Present day

Leah's POV

I thought about talking to Billy to see if he could come up with a different solution. As I came downstairs I noticed a new person there he was around the same height as Jacob. He was standing next to a worried looking Jacob and my pack ,that's when I knew that he must be the person who kept Jacob in the loop about the wolf/shifter community. I remembered his name was Matt as I got a better look at him I noticed he had these attractive blue eyes. He was around the same built body as Jacob and he had this scar that ran across his the top part of his arm. his skin tone was a medium tan color.

"Careful Jacob it looks like you have some more competition." said a laughing Paul as he had noticed me staring at Matt

Jacob and Matt laughed as I started to blush at the fact that I got caught staring at him.

Matt threw me a Wink and said " As much as I am flattered Leah I am sad to Say I already have a mate." Matt said while still laughing

"Really there are other females out there like me?" I asked him excited at the fact that I was not a freak of nature anymore.

"No your not every pack has to have a female in their pack." said Matt

"Then how come Klaus's pack doesn't have one?" I asked him

"The did have one Her name was Hayley and she was stolen from his pack, from a rival pack that wanted her after their Female shape shifter was killed." replied Matt as I gasped and the rest of the pack looked stunned.

"The balance of Klaus's rival pack had been thrown off when they lost their Female wolf ,so they fought Klaus and he lost so they took Hayley away from Klaus." continued Matt looking sad

"So that's why Klaus wants Leah he his pack is unbalanced without a female wolf." Said Embry in realization

"How old is Klaus's Pack anyway?" asked Paul looking at Matt

"His pack is a old one they have been around for over 60 years." said Matt as me and the pack looked at him shocked

"He doesn't look like he is older then 25." I said shocked

"Remember if you keep shifting you start to stop ageing until you stop shifting." Matt reminded us. Now that made me worry more for Jacob Klaus has been around for over 60 years meaning he had years of fighting experience under his belt.

One the pack left my house it was just me and Jacob left inside the house as Matt stepped out to call his pack. I looked at Jacob and asked him when had he Called Matt to come over. Jacob had told me that he called Matt last night and it had taken Matt 6 hours to get here in his wolf form. Since his Pack lived in Oregon it didn't take him as long to get here. When I asked Jacob why he was here Jacob told me he was here to help Jacob with Klaus's pack and that some of his pack members where on their way here as we spoke.

"Listen Leah we need to talk." said Jacob

"Sure what about?" I asked him

"About what really happened that night we broke up, as well as what are we going to do about this Mating thing. Are we going to go threw with it?" Asked Jacob

"Yes I think we do need to talk about what happened that night. We also do need to come to a decision about if we are going to go threw with the mating." I told him especially since my heat was going to get worse with there being more then one pack here. I could already feel myself getting restless around Jacob how bad was it going to get with more then one pack here.

{Author's note So where did Klaus's Pack go well we will find out soon. We will also find out what really happened that night Jacob and Leah broke up in the next chapter. I will update again Wednesday night until then Happy reading}


	10. Chapter 9 What Happened That Night

Chapter 9 That Happened That Night

Authors note I'm sorry for not updating last couple of weeks work has gotten crazy. Hopefully it will settle down this next week. I will update again Wednesday night thank you all of reading this story. Please leave a review it is always welcome

Disclaimer I to not own any of the Twilight Characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Leah POV

As me and Jacob made dinner I thought about what was going to happen tonight not wanting to think about what might be revealed tonight. I started to fix dinner and I could feel Jacob's eye's staring at me and he knew that I was stalling. All of a sudden I felt Jacob behind me

"Do you need any help?" he asked me

"No I'm good but can you get the silverware and set it out please." I asked him

"Sure." he replied

As we finished up and dinner was set up at the table and once we finished eating we put the dishes in the sink and went into the living room. As we sat down I prepared myself for whatever this conversation was going to head.

"Ok so why don't I start?" asked Jacob

"Sure go ahead and tell me why what Sam told me wasn't true." I asked him

" Well what he said wasn't entirely true." said Jacob

"What do you mean not entirely true?" I asked

"Lets start from the beginning of that night when I broke up with you." he said

 _Flashback_

 _Leah POV_

 _{Leah and Jacob had been arguing about Jacob not fighting the council for their relationship}_

 _"Why aren't you fighting for us Jacob." I asked Jacob trying not to cry_

 _"I have been fighting for us Leah but What can I do when they are voting on keeping us apart." He asked me_

 _"Like I mentioned earlier we could always run away." I asked pleading with him_

 _"Again I told you I don't want to have you leaving your mother and brother all because of me." he told me_

 _"It's my choice and my mother and Seth have each other." I told him_

 _"I don't want us to leave our families Leah." He told me tiredly and he continued_

 _"Maybe they are right maybe this relationship was a mistake." he told me_

 _"Are you saying that it was a mistake to be with me?" I asked him starting to get made_

 _"Yeah maybe it was." he said also starting to get mad at me_

 _"Well then maybe you should look for another girl that would get the council's approval then." I all but shouted at him_

 _"Maybe I." he said as his eyes followed the tear dropping down my check and I could tell he regretted saying that._

 _"Fine maybe your right it was a mistake falling in love with you." I said and I could see the shocked look on his face. I regretted what I said when the hurt look appear on his face. I tried to take it back but he was already walking away from me as he looked back he said_

 _"Yeah maybe it was a mistake falling in love with you too." I could see that his whole body was shaking and I saw him run threw the back door of the house and take off into the woods._

 _"Jacob !" I shouted at his running away form while tears where running down my cheek I didn't mean to say what I said to him. All of a sudden I heard a sorrowful howl fill the air. I crumpled into a heap on to the floor and started crying._

 _Jacob POV_

 _I took off running towards my house and as I left Leah's house I could hear her crying and let out a mournful howl as well. I started to speed up and ended up reaching my house faster then normal. I phased back and grabbed the extra cloths that where left outside in a basket and put them on. I ran inside and passed my dad once I reached my room I slammed my door shut to let my dad know I didn't want to take about it. I could hear my dad rolling his wheelchair down the hallway to my door._

 _"Jacob are you ok do you want to talk about it?" asked my father_

 _"No I don't it was all yours and the council's fault anyway." I told him trying to not be angry at him._

 _"I had no choice Jacob I was out voted either way there wasn't much I could do." he said trying to get me to understand_

 _"I just want to be left alone right now." I told him on the other side of my bedroom door and I heard him sigh and continue to move down the hallway to his bedroom. I started to cry into my pillow and eventually I fell asleep and was awoken with a noise. Like a rock being thrown into my window so I looked up and saw Paul knocking on my window noisily._

 _"What do you want." I asked him annoyed_

 _"I was told to bring you to the pack party Sam is having everyone in the pack is going to be there."said Paul_

 _"Even Leah?" I asked_

 _"No she told Sam she wasn't going." He replied_

 _I thought about it and decided I would go just to get my mind off of what happened between me and Leah. Once me and Paul arrived to the party I could see that the party was in full swing. I also saw that Sam had invited Bella. I was pretty sure he was just trying to make sure I wouldn't get back together with his Leah. Even though she didn't belong to him once I grabbed a drink I started heading towards Embry and Quil who where lounging on some lawn chairs. I had the chance 5o catch up with them and I saw the glances they gave me when we talked. Pitty glances and that's when I knew they knew about what happened with me and the council. All of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder and so I turned around. When I turned around I saw Bella behind be and she threw a shy smile my way._

 _"Hi Bella." I said_

 _"Hey Jake we haven't talked in awhile." She said and that made me feel like I was a crappy friend to her._

 _"Yeah sorry about that I've been dealing with pack stuff." I told her_

 _"Its ok so can we go somewhere more private to talk?"she asked me_

 _"Sure." I told her as we went into Sam's house once the door shut and I turned around Bella started to kiss me. As I stood there in shock as I tried to process what she was doing. Then I heard the door opened and Saw Sam standing there looking at me and Bella. He had a shocked expression on his face I shoved Bella off and tried to explain what was happening. But Sam started to run outside into the woods shut and I knew where he was going to._

 _I turned around to look at bella and said "What did you just do." As I went to catch up to Sam to stop him from getting to Leah. By the time I had gotten to Leah's house I realized that I was to late as Sam was already talking to a hurt looking Leah. She heard me coming and looked at me with tears running down her eyes. I phased back and started to walk to her but she took a step back as I approached her._

 _"Leah" I said in a whisper_

 _"No save it Jacob it's nice to know our relationship meant nothing to you." She said_

 _"What do you mean it meant every thing to me." I said_

 _"Well you have a way of showing it going around kissing another girl right after we broke up."she said angrily_

 _"That"s not..._

 _"Save It i don't want to here it Leave..._

 _"Just let me explain..._

 _"I SAID LEAVE." She shouted at me as her shoulders shook from her sobbing so heard_

 _"You heard her Jacob Leave right now." Said Sam_

 _" I don"t have to listen to you." I told him glaring at him._

 _"I AM THE ALPHA HERE JACOB WHEN I SAY LEAVE YOU'LL LEAVE." Sam commanded_

 _I could feel the weight of Sam's command and I tried to fight it until I heard..._

 _"Jacob please just leave." Leah asked quietly as she continued to cry._

 _As I looked into her eyes I saw the pain I caused her and like a cowered I left phasing once I reached the forest. Once again I hurt Leah I looked up to the moon and let out a mournful howl into the night sky as I ran._

 _End of flash back_

 _(Authors note so I had to cut of the long chapter here because this chapter was to long. In the next chapter we are back to present day as Leah and Jacob continue talking. Also we will see more of Klaus popping up in the next chapter. Please leave a review it's appreciated. Thank you all and have a great weekend and a happy Easter I will update again on Wednesday.)_


End file.
